Sete noites com você
by Kikyou Elric
Summary: Aquele sentimento era algo novo para ele. Estranho, diferente e bom. NaruSasu
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, infelizmente.**

**Casal: YAOI, SasukexNaruto**

**Falas: **

"_Blábláblá..." – Pensamentos_

"_-Blábláblá..." – Fala_

"_Sasuke e Naruto estavam juntos, apesar de ninguém saber disso. Sasuke então se lembra de sete noites em que esteve com o loiro e que o ajudaram a "descobrir" o amor que ele nutria pelo Uzumaki."_

**Sete noites com você**

**Prólogo.**

_"Naruto...",_ o Uchiha pensava, olhando para o céu.

Naquela noite, estava fazendo um mês desde que Sasuke e Naruto descobriram que, o que um sentia pelo outro, ia muito além de uma amizade. Eles estavam juntos desde aquele dia. Mas era um amor proibido. Quer dizer, um homem namorar com outro não era algo muito bem visto pelos moradores de Konoha. Era por isso que o Uchiha e o Uzumaki mantinham seu relacionamento em segredo.

E era por isso que, sempre que se encontravam e o motivo não era alguma missão, eles se viam a noite e escondidos. E era isso que eles iam fazer naquela noite, por isso Sasuke estava esperando o loiro, que, como já não era novidade, estava atrasado.

_"Um mês, não é...",_ o moreno fechou os olhos. _"E pensar que antes, eu te odiava..."_, ele soltou um breve riso. _"E eu demorei a descobrir...",_ o moreno pensou, relembrando-se de algumas noites em que esteve com o loiro.

**Fim do prólogo.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Segunda fic yaoi:D Decidi fazer SasuxNaru, porque é um casal que eu gosto, e que, de yaoi, é mais fácil de se escrever. Não achei que o prólogo ficou muito bom, maas é só o começinho, os próximos capítulos vão ser melhores, eu espero. o.o Minha outra fic yaoi (Insônia, também SasuxNaru) foi bem recebida, espero que também gostem dessa :D

A propósito, a fic vai ser sete capítulos não muito grandes. Eu não tenho muita imaginação pra fazer fics enormes yaois, apesar de eu gostar XD Aliás, eu tive a idéia pra essa numa luz que me bateu, quando eu tava andando de carro a noite. (?) :B Enfim, deixem reviews!


	2. Primeira noite: Você já se apaixonou?

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, infelizmente.**

**Casal: YAOI, SasukexNaruto**

**Falas: **

"_Blábláblá..." – Pensamentos_

"_-Blábláblá..." – Fala_

"_Sasuke e Naruto estavam juntos, apesar de ninguém saber disso. Sasuke então se lembra de sete noites em que esteve com o loiro e que o ajudaram a "descobrir" o amor que ele nutria pelo Uzumaki."_

**Sete noites com você**

**Primeira noite: Você já se apaixonou?.**

Flashback

Era noite e, como o time sete estava em uma missão, eles acamparam na floresta mesmo. Naquela missão, Kakashi não tinha ido, pois seria como um "teste" para o trio. Sakura já havia dormido e Naruto, aparentemente, também. Sasuke estava sem sono então subiu em uma árvore e ficou lá, olhando para o céu. Ele estava distraído então não notou que alguém também havia subido na árvore.

- Teme! - Naruto gritou, assustando o moreno.

- O que você quer, dobe? - Sasuke falou, se recompondo do susto.

- Porque você não tá dormindo? - O Uzumaki perguntou.

- Não te interessa. - Sasuke respondeu frio e irritado.

- Interessa sim! Por isso eu to perguntando, idiota!

- Estou sem sono, só isso. - Sasuke falou, levantando-se para descer da árvore, na tentativa de que Naruto ficasse lá. Falhou, pois o loiro desceu junto com o moreno. - E você, dobe? - Perguntou, irritado.

- Também... Porque você tá sem sono? - Naruto perguntou, curioso. Sasuke o olhou, como se o Uzumaki fosse um idiota.

- Hunf... COMO eu vou saber? Só to sem sono e pronto. - Ele falou.

- Hmmm... - Os dois ficaram em silêncio, por algum tempo.

Sasuke sentou-se encostado a árvore, mas agora em baixo dela. Ele então fechou os olhos. Naruto ficou de pé, olhando para o companheiro de time. O loiro ficou encarando o moreno por algum tempo, deixando o Uchiha que, mesmo sem olhar para o loiro sabia que ele o observava, irritado.

- O que foi, Naruto?! - Perguntou, quebrando o silêncio.

- É... Teme, você... - Naruto demorou um pouco a falar. - você já se apaixonou? - Ele perguntou, olhando para o canto, um pouco emburrado e corado.

Sasuke ficou levemente ruborizado. O Uchiha, sem entender porque havia ficado assim com a pergunta, respondeu, irritado.

- Porque você quer saber?

- Nada, é que... A Sakura-chan vive falando sobre você, que ela te ama. E as outras garotas também gostam de alguém, a maioria gosta de você. - Naruto olhou rapidamente para o moreno, que o observava, indiferente.

- E...? - Sasuke perguntou.

- E você nunca demonstra nada por elas, então eu pensei, você gosta de alguém? - O Uzumaki sentou-se ao lado do Uchiha, o encarando.

- Eu... Não tenho tempo pra essas coisas e... Gostar de alguém é idiotice, perda de tempo. - Ele completou, ainda meio ruborizado.

- E se esse gostar for diferente? - O loiro perguntou, um pouco irritado com a resposta do companheiro.

- Diferente? - Sasuke perguntou, fechando novamente os olhos.

Naruto era como uma criança: Quando cismava com alguma coisa, não para de encher o saco, até conseguir todas as respostas.

- É... - Sasuke, por estar com os olhos fechados, não reparou, mas Naruto ficou um pouco corado ao falar. - Sabe, um homem gostar de outro... O que você acha?!?

Sasuke, espantado com a pergunta, olhou para Naruto, um pouco incrédulo.

- Co-Como?! - Ele perguntou.

- Você entendeu, teme... Dois homens se gostarem... - Naruto respondeu.

- Não fale bobagens, Naruto. Gostar de alguém já é um problema, imagine gostar de alguém do mesmo sexo? Isso é idiotice. - O Uchiha falou, olhando para o loiro com o mesmo olhar frio de sempre, mas um pouco confuso. - Mas afinal... Porque você está perguntando essas coisas? Você está apaixonado por alguém, por acaso? - Perguntou, indiferente. Levou um susto ao ver Naruto corar, diante da pergunta. Naruto ficou em silêncio. - Está? - Sasuke perguntou.

- Eu... - Naruto começou, mas viu Sasuke dando uma risada irônica e perguntou, irritado. - O que foi, teme?!?

- Hum... Nada, só que... Você? Apaixonado? Não sabia que conseguia tanto. - Falou, indiferente.

- Aaah, teme! Fique sabendo que eu gosto sim de alguém! - Naruto, irritado, gritou. Sasuke olhou para Sakura mas, para sua sorte, a jovem não havia acordado.

- Sério...? E de quem você gosta? - Sasuke perguntou, olhando para o loiro.

- ... Não conto! - Naruto respondeu, irritado.

- Já sei, é pela Sakura, não é? Ela já gosta de mim, sabia? - O Uchiha falou, com uma certa irritação, ao falar as últimas palavras.

- Não é pela Sakura-chan! É por... - Naruto começou, foi quando se lembrou de certas palavras do moreno. _"Não fale bobagens, Naruto. Gostar de alguém já é um problema, imagine gostar de alguém do mesmo sexo? Isso é idiotice.",_ ao se lembrar disso, Naruto ficou um pouco quieto, fazendo Sasuke dar um suspiro.

- Hunf... O que foi agora? - Ele perguntou.

- NADA. - Respondeu Naruto, irritado. - É idiotice, não é? - Ele completou, deixando Sasuke confuso.

- Do que você está falando, dobe?

Naruto, com a cara fechada, se levantou, deitando-se em seu colchão.

- Nada. Até amanhã e eu não vou te contar de quem eu gosto! - Naruto falou, virando-se de costas para Sasuke, que o olhava, confuso.

- ... Como se eu me importasse. - Sasuke falou, subindo novamente na árvore.

Apesar de ter falado isso, uma pergunta ficou martelando na cabeça do moreno durante toda noite, impedindo-o de dormir.

_"Afinal, de quem o Naruto gosta...? Mas o que eu to pensando?! Que idiotice... Hunf, isso não tem nada a ver comigo."_

Ele pensava, confuso.

/Flashback

_"Eu achava que não tinha nada a ver comigo mas, no fim, tinha tudo, não é? Hunf... Idiota. E depois você ainda me veio com aquela história..." _

**Fim do prólogo.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Primeira noite ta ai! 8D Não ficou muito comprida, mas essa é a minha intenção. Espero que gostem, e depois eu respondo as reviews. A propósito, espero que todo mundo goste! nn Vou deixar um suspensezinho aqui...'-' A segunda noite...:

**Segunda noite: Noite dos namorados?**


	3. Segunda noite: Noite dos namorados?

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, infelizmente.**

**Casal: YAOI, SasukexNaruto**

**Falas: **

"_Blábláblá..." – Pensamentos_

"_-Blábláblá..." – Fala_

"_Sasuke e Naruto estavam juntos, apesar de ninguém saber disso. Sasuke então se lembra de sete noites em que esteve com o loiro e que o ajudaram a "descobrir" o amor que ele nutria pelo Uzumaki."_

**Sete noites com você**

**Segunda noite: Noite dos namorados? **

Flashback

O time sete não tinha nenhuma missão naquele dia. Motivo? Era dia dos namorados.

Nesse dia, todas as meninas estavam ocupadas fazendo chocolates para seus amores. A maioria com a intenção de dar seus chocolates para Sasuke.

Nas ruas de Konoha, um loiro andava, entediado.

- Mas que saco... A Sakura-chan está fazendo o chocolate pro Sasuke, eu não tenho o que fazer! - Naruto reclamava para si mesmo. - Hm... E se eu for falar com o Teme?! Isso, pelo menos eu vou fazer alguma coisa!

Naruto foi até a casa do Uchiha, e, para sua surpresa, Sasuke estava lá. Naruto estranhou, pois geralmente, no dia dos namorados o moreno sumia completamente.

- Ah, dobe. O que você quer? - Sasuke perguntou, com a porta não muito aberta.

- Entrar. - Naruto falou.

- Como? - Sasuke, novamente perguntou, um pouco irritado.

- Entrar ai. Eu to sem o que fazer hoje, Teme! Tá todo mundo muito ocupado por causa do dia dos namorados! - Naruto falou, irritado.

- Hunf, era só o que me faltava. Além de eu ter que aturar aquelas garotas irritantes, vou ter que aturar você? - Sasuke falou.

- Aah, Teme! Eu não vou te irritar! - O loiro prometia.

- Hunf... Duvido. Mas entra, vai. - Sasuke falou, bufando.

O moreno abriu a porta para que o loiro entrasse e assim ele fez. Logo depois que Naruto entrou, Sasuke logo fechou a porta.

Sasuke sentou-se no sofá e fez um gesto para que Naruto também se sentasse. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

Naruto observava a casa do Uchiha. Era a primeira vez que ele ia lá. Era um lugar bastante silencioso e tinha um ar triste, talvez pela história que o lugar carregava. As manchas do sangue dos pais de Sasuke ainda eram visíveis no chão da casa.

- O que foi? - Sasuke perguntou, olhando para Naruto, que olhava para a casa, com um olhar triste.

- Ahn?

- Você está quieto. O que foi? - Novamente, Sasuke perguntou.

- Ah, não é nada... Mas, Sasuke... - Naruto começou a falar. Sasuke o olhava, um pouco curioso. - Deixa pra lá!

- O que foi? - Sasuke perguntou.

- Nada! - Naruto respondeu, olhando para o lado.

Sasuke ia falar, mas uns barulhos o interromperam.

- Droga, elas chegaram. - Sasuke resmungou, irritado. - Dobe, me segue. - Sasuke falou, indo para o seu quarto.

- Ahn? Ah, ei, me espera, teme! - Naruto gritou. Sasuke olhou para trás e fez um sinal, mandando Naruto falar baixo.

- Fique quieto e vem. - Sasuke mandou. Naruto resmungou algumas coisas, mas seguiu o Uchiha.

Quando chegaram no quarto do moreno, a campainha começou a tocar incontáveis vezes.

- Você não vai atender? - Naruto falou, sentado na cama do Uchiha.

- O que você acha? - Sasuke respondeu, olhando, irritado para a janela. - Droga, essas garotas são um saco! Todo ano elas ficam brigando na minha porta, porque querem entrar. Irritantes... - Sasuke concluiu, fechando a janela e encostando-se à parede do quarto.

Naruto soltou uma leve risada.

- O que foi, Dobe? - O Uchiha perguntou.

- Nada, é que... Enquanto todas elas estão se matando para entrar, eu estou passando o dia dos namorados com você! - Naruto falou. Ele tremeu um pouco e falou, assustado. - Sakura-chan me mataria se soubesse disso!

- Hunf, não... Não diga besteiras. Você não vai contar para a Sakura, senão ela vai me encher o saco depois. - Sasuke não sabia o porquê, mas ficou levemente corado com o comentário do loiro. Para disfarçar, ele usou um tom irritado em sua voz.

- Tá bom... - Naruto falou, já parando de rir. - Ei, Sasuke. Elas vão demorar para irem embora, vamos fazer alguma coisa?

- Alguma coisa?

- É...

- O que, por exemplo? - Sasuke perguntou, desinteressado.

- Hm... Jogo da verdade? - Naruto sugeriu.

- Hunf... Isso é coisa para retardado, Naruto. - Sasuke falou, com um sorriso meio sarcástico.

- Tá bom! Cartas?

- ... Pode ser. - Sasuke falou. Ele pegou as cartas em uma gaveta, e começaram a jogar.

Ignorando o barulho da campainha e os gritos de "Sasuke-kun!" lá fora, os dois ficaram jogando a tarde inteira até que se cansaram.

Naruto estava deitado na cama de Sasuke enquanto o moreno estava sentado no chão. Eles estavam em silêncio quando o loiro falou.

- Ei, elas pararam de fazer barulho! - O loiro falou.

- Verdade. - Sasuke concordou. O Uchiha deu uma rápida olhava para a janela, e falou, surpreso. - Também, já é de noite!

- Wow! - Naruto gritou, surpreso. - Eu nem tinha percebido o tempo passar.

- Ainda bem que elas foram embora.

- Hm... Eu tenho que ir, Sasuke. - Naruto falou.

- É? Hum... Achei que você ia dormir aqui. - Sasuke falou, com um sorriso irônico. Naruto ficou um pouco corado. Sasuke reparou e falou, olhando para o lado e também levemente corado. - Era brincadeira.

- Ah... - Naruto falou, um pouco triste. Sasuke estranhou: Porque Naruto parecia ter ficado triste? - Então eu to indo, Teme. - Naruto ia saindo do quarto, mais Sasuke o chamou.

- Naruto.

- Hm?

- Quer dormir aqui? - Sasuke perguntou, olhando para o lado. _"O que eu estou falando?"_

Naruto o olhou, um pouco surpreso.

- Quer ou não? - Sasuke perguntou novamente, ainda não entendendo porque estava perguntando aquilo.

- Tá. - Naruto falou. Mesmo sem a intenção, Sasuke acabou sorrindo.

Os dois não se trocaram para dormir. Sasuke só colocou um colchão no chão para que Naruto deitasse lá.

- Agora já não é mais dia dos namorados. - Naruto falou. Sasuke suspirou.

- Ainda bem... - O moreno falou.

- Agora é a noite deles! - Naruto falou. Sasuke, que tomava água, se engasgou.

- Noite? - O moreno perguntou.

- É, afinal, já não é mais dia. - Naruto falou.

Sasuke, que estava levemente corado, concordou.

- V-vamos dormir? - Sasuke perguntou.

- Ok!

Eles conversaram mais um pouco antes de irem se deitar. Cada um foi para a sua cama.

- Boa noite, Teme. - Naruto falou.

- Boa noite. - Sasuke respondeu.

Sasuke fechou os olhos. Naruto ficou mexendo no bolso da sua calça, procurando alguma coisa.

- Ei, Sasuke. - O loiro o chamou.

- Hum?

- Er... Feliz noite dos namorados. - Naruto falou, um pouco corado, enquanto colocava uma barra de chocolate em cima da cama do Uchiha. Sasuke pegou o chocolate, e colocou-o na sua estante.

- Feliz noite dos namorados. - Sasuke falou.

E eles foram dormir. Quer dizer, Naruto dormiu, pois, mais uma vez, o loiro havia feito o moreno perder o sono. Pois ele ficou se perguntando qual era a intenção de Naruto dando aquele chocolate a ele.

/Flashback

_"Hunf... No fim das contas, aquele foi o melhor dia dos namorados que eu já passei."_, Sasuke olhou para baixo da árvore, para ver se Naruto não havia chegado. Vendo que o loiro não estava lá, o Uchiha voltou a olhar o céu. _"... E, naquele dia, eu não quis brincar daquele jogo idiota. Mas você acabou me convencendo..."_

**Fim da segunda noite.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Segunda noite:3 Tomara que gostem 8D Eu vou responder as reviews que, falando nelas, ainda bem que tá todo mundo gostando da fic. X3'

**-Tratwy-: **XDD tomara que você esteja gostando da fic 8D E não aconteceu tudo em uma semana não, foram sete noites aleatórias :3'

Yay, foi tipo "Eu: deitada no carro ... .. bate a luz _"AH! Sete noites... Eu podia fazer uma fic yaoi assim! O Hm...SasuNaru, vai ser...pensando em como vai ser_" XD' Ai depois eu cheguei em casa, passei a fic pro papel e pro pc 8D

**Anna Luthien: **Ah! Que bom que vc tá gostando da fic - Espero que goste dessa noite 8D E continua acompanhando, hein?x3

**Hikari Kaoru: **XDD Não fala assim do Sasuke ee mas tomara que vc goste da segunda noite 8D

**Shuu-Chan KC: **que bom que você tá gostando :3 tomara que goste desse capítulo õ/

E falando nesse capítulo, a terceira noite será...

**Terceira noite: Vamos jogar?**


	4. Terceira noite: Vamos jogar?

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, infelizmente.**

**Casal: YAOI, SasukexNaruto**

**Falas: **

"_Blábláblá..." – Pensamentos_

"_-Blábláblá..." – Fala_

"_Sasuke e Naruto estavam juntos, apesar de ninguém saber disso. Sasuke então se lembra de sete noites em que esteve com o loiro e que o ajudaram a "descobrir" o amor que ele nutria pelo Uzumaki."_

**Sete noites com você**

**Terceira noite: Vamos jogar?**

_[Flashback_

Era uma noite comum em Konoha, e o time sete não havia tido nenhuma missão naquele dia. Sasuke havia planejado passar o dia em casa, descansando, mas seus planos não deram certo. Tudo por culpa de um certo loiro, que insistiu para que o moreno fosse dormir na casa dele.

Naruto insistiu tanto, que Sasuke, mesmo não querendo, acabou aceitando. Já estava de noite, mas nenhum dos dois haviam dormido.

- Ei, teme. - Naruto chamou Sasuke. - Tá acordado?

- O que é, Naruto?

- Vamos jogar alguma coisa? - O loiro perguntou.

- Jogar? Já é quase meia-noite! - O Uchiha respondeu, irritado.

- Aaah, mas você não tá com sono e eu também não. E não tem nada melhor pra gente fazer.

- Tem sim.

- O que, por exemplo?

- Ficarmos quietos até pegarmos no sono. - Sasuke falou, com um tom sarcástico.

- Não, teme! Alguma coisa legal!

- Hunf, e que jogo você considera "legal"? - Sasuke perguntou, virando-se para o lado em que a cama de Naruto estava.

- Hm... Vários. Mas eu prefiro Jogo da Verdade! - Naruto falou, animado.

Sasuke ajoelhou-se no colchão em que estava deitado, olhando, surpreso, para Naruto, que estava deitado na cama.

- Não acredito que você gosta mesmo desses jogos. - Sasuke falou.

- Mas é tão legal, Teme!!

- Isso é um jogo ridículo.

- Você já jogou? - Naruto perguntou, sentando-se na cama.

- Você acha que eu perderia meu tempo? - Sasuke rebateu a pergunta.

- VOCÊ NUNCA JOGOU? - O loiro berrou.

- Não grite, Dobe! - O Uchiha resmungou. - E não, eu nunca joguei.

- Nossa! Mas, mas... Que coisa estranha!

Sasuke olhou para Naruto, e falou, irritado:

- O que tem de estranho nisso?

- Oras, todo mundo já jogou isso, pelo menos uma vez!

- Todo mundo menos eu.

- Mas você tem que jogar, Sasuke! Vamos? - Naruto perguntou, enquanto pegava uma caneta que estava em sua escrivaninha. Quando Naruto foi pegar a caneta, ela caiu no chão, ficando no travesseiro de Sasuke. O loiro foi se abaixar, para pegar a caneta e, com isso, acabou tocando na mão de Sasuke, que tinha pegado a caneta. Naruto corou um pouco, mas Sasuke não reparou.

- Ah, é... Naruto, pra que a caneta? - Sasuke perguntou.

- ...É... Eu peguei pra gente jogar o jogo! - Naruto falou, também meio corado.

Ao escutar isso, Sasuke logo voltou ao normal.

- Jogar? Você acha que eu vou jogar isso? - Perguntou o moreno, em tom de deboche.

- Vai!

- Haha. Hunf, não seja ridículo, Naruto. Você sabe que eu não jogo esse jogo idiota. - Sasuke falou.

- Aaah, vamos jogar, Teme!!

- Não.

- Por favor?!

- Não.

- Só um pouco, Teme, vai? Só até a gente ficar com sono!

- Mas que droga, Naruto, eu já disse que não.

- Vaai, Teme! Ai eu paro de te encher. - Naruto falou. Sasuke ficou em silêncio por algum tempo e, mesmo não querendo, o moreno acabou concordando em jogar.

- Hunf, acho bom que você pare de me encher mesmo. - Sasuke resmungou.

- Tá, tá, agora vamos jogar! - Naruto falou. - Como é só a gente, nem precisa da caneta.

- ... Então porque você tinha pegado ela? - O Uchiha perguntou, dessinteresado.

- Hehe, eu tinha me esquecido disso! - Naruto, rindo, respondeu. Sasuke deu um suspiro.

- Então, como se joga esse jogo? - Perguntou.

- Vamos fazer assim, primeiro eu pergunto para você, e depois você pergunta para mim! - Naruto falou.

- Perguntar o que, dobe?

- Ah, qualquer coisa que você queira saber. E se algum de nós não quiser responder, tem que fazer alguma coisa.

- Hunf, já entendi. Vamos começar logo. - Sasuke falou.

- Aah, tá ficando interessado, é? - O loiro provocou.

- Não, seu besta. Só quero acabar logo com isso. - O Uchiha respondeu.

E eles começaram a jogar. Primeira rodada: Sasuke pergunta para Naruto.

- Hm... É verdade que você... - Sasuke riu um pouco. - Está gostando de alguém?

Naruto corou um pouco.

- É. - O loiro respondeu, depois de um tempo. Sasuke deu um sorriso sarcástico, fazendo Naruto corar mais. - O que foi, hein?!

- Nada, nada. - Sasuke falou. - Só é um pouco estranho...

- Cala a boca, Sasuke! - Naruto falou, irritado e ainda um pouco corado. - Agora é minha vez.

Segunda rodada: Naruto pergunta para Sasuke.

- Então? - Sasuke perguntou.

- Hm... Porque é estranho eu gostar de alguém? - Naruto perguntou, olhando para o moreno.

- Por nada... É só que eu pensei que você não tinha essa capacidade. - Sasuke falou, com os olhos fechados.

- Mas eu tenho sim, seu idiota! - Naruto falou, irritado.

- Claro, você ama a Sakura. - Sasuke falou. Ele tentava provocar o loiro e estava conseguindo.

- Eu já disse que não amo mais a Sakura-chan! Eu amo... - Naruto estava quase acabando a frase, quando notou que estava com o rosto próximo ao de Sasuke. Naruto corou, e Sasuke ficou parado, sem ir para trás. - Eu amo...

- Quem você ama? - Sasuke perguntou, dessa vez sem zombar do loiro. Involuntariamente, os dois se aproximaram um pouco mais.

- De v... - O Uzumaki estava quase completando a fala, foi quando ele e Sasuke notaram a situação dos dois:

Quando Naruto começou a gritar com Sasuke, ele acabou se sentando no colchão aonde o moreno estava, sentando em frente a ele. Os rostos deles estavam muito próximos. Ambos estavam um pouco corados.

_"O-O que eu to fazendo?!",_ Sasuke se perguntou, assim que reparou o quanto os dois haviam se aproximado.

- Ei, Na-Naruto... - Sasuke falou, ainda um pouco corado. - Saia da minha cama. - Ele falou, enquanto se afastava do Uzumaki.

- Ahn? - Naruto, que continuava na mesma posição, pareceu só acordar do "transe" na hora em que escutou o moreno. - O que você disse?

- Saia da minha cama. Eu quero... Dormir. - Sasuke falou, mentindo. Ele estava sem sono e, provavelmente, demoraria um tempo para dormir, mas ele precisava se afastar do loiro, antes que ele_... "... Que eu faça uma loucura, e... Pera ai, o que eu to pensando?! Eu não acredito que pensei nisso!",_ Sasuke perguntou, novamente, para si mesmo.

- A-algum problema, Sasuke? - Naruto perguntou.

- NADA! - Sasuke gritou. - Quer dizer, nada, Naruto.

Naruto olhou para o Uchiha um pouco surpreso.

- Er, sai do colchão? - Sasuke perguntou, já ficando irritado com os seus pensamentos.

- Mas e o jogo?

- Jogo? Ah, esquece esse jogo. Eu não vou mais jogar. - Sasuke falou.

O Uchiha pensou que o loiro ia reclamar, e ficar insistindo para que eles continuassem a jogar, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Naruto reclamou um pouco, mas logo foi para a cama.

Os dois conversaram por algum tempo, mas Naruto estava mais calado que o normal. Naruto acabou dormindo, e Sasuke ficou acordado.

"_Droga, o que está acontecendo comigo?! Porque eu quis que o Naruto se... Aproximasse mais de mim? Eu estou ficando louco, não é possível."_ Sasuke falou, colocando a mão na testa, para ver se estava com febre. _"Louco, muito louco."_ Pensou, enquanto virava de um lado para o outro no colchão, tentando dormir.

/Flashback

_"Eu achava que estava ficando louco, mas foi apartir dai que eu comecei a... Gostar de você.",_ Sasuke riu um pouco. _"E aquele foi o jogo mais curto que eu já joguei..."_

**Fim da quarta noite.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Terceira noite, enfim. \õ/ Desculpem a demora, e o capítulo acabou não saindo tão bom quanto eu queria, mas ok. .. Espero que gostem ,de qualquer jeito 8D

E eu não puis nada sobre a próxima noite, porque eu ainda não pensei nela Então nesse cap eu não vou falar o nome do próximo :)

**Respondendo as reviews.**

**Anna Luthien - **XDDDD que bom que tá gostando 8D E coitado do Sasuke, o Naruto faz tanto comentário que o coitado até engasga :B Mas tomara que vc goste desse cap. :

**Uchiha Gih - **XDDDD O Sasuke não é mane, só é mais lerdo que o Naruto (?) 8DDD Bom, espero que goste desse cap. :

**Hikari Kaoru - ** AAAH UU salva o boneco Você não leu as regras não? É pro-i-bi-do ofender o Sasuke aqui ue E no fundo, você ama ele :D

XDDDD eu ainda nem cheguei nesse volume 8D'' baixou só pra ver o sasuke tem seus motivos :3  
XDDDD explode todas, menos eu (?) :B e tomara que vc goste do cap. X3Foi mal, eh q eu ainda n me recuperei doq o Sasuke fez ele fazer ç.ç

**Mfm2885 - **XDDDDD nossa, inocente feito a haruhi 8D e é muito provável que não, porque eu não tenho tanta imaginação pra isso Não, não o fim não vai ser triste :3 "_O Naruto só vai morrer, cof, cof... :3_" ok, brincadeira :3 Fim feliz, gay e colorido :D (?)

**Yamamori.Fuyuki – **XDDDDDD Sasuke não tem cultura de cozinha, ok 8D E o Naruto é a "menina" da relação entre eles, então nãov tem problema isso de só as meninas entregarem ee Tomara que vc goste do cap. õ/ 


	5. Quarta noite: Saudades?

Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, infelizmente

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, infelizmente.**

**Casal: YAOI, SasukexNaruto**

**Falas: **

"_Blábláblá..." – Pensamentos_

"_-Blábláblá..." – Fala_

"_Sasuke e Naruto estavam juntos, apesar de ninguém saber disso. Sasuke então se lembra de sete noites em que esteve com o loiro e que o ajudaram a "descobrir" o amor que ele nutria pelo Uzumaki."_

**Sete noites com você**

**Quarta noite: Saudades?**

_Flashback_

- Ei, Teme, eu vou ter uma missão! - Naruto falou, animado, como sempre ficava quando recebia uma nova missão.

- Ah, é? E quanto tempo dura? - Sasuke perguntou, tentando não parecer abalado com a novidade.

- Um mês! - O loiro respondeu, agora parecendo um pouco triste.

Por um minuto, a expressão indiferente de Sasuke também mudou. Por um minuto, Sasuke olhava Naruto com um olhar surpreso e que, ao mesmo tempo, mostrava que ele não havia gostado da notícia.

- Hm, bastante tempo... - Sasuke, tentando voltar ao seu jeito indiferente, perguntou. - Vai com o Kakashi e a Sakura?

- Não, Kakashi-sensei está ocupado, e a Sakura-chan está ajudando a Tsunade-Sama. Eu vou com a Hinata-chan! - Naruto falou.

- Só... Com ela?

- É, porque o Shino tá em uma missão com o Clã dele, e o Kiba tá cuidando do Akamaru, e recusou a missão. E ela não é muito difícil, então não tem problema irmos só nós dois. - Naruto falava, sorrindo.

- Tem sim! - Sasuke falou, sem pensar. O loiro o olhou, surpreso.

- Tem? - Ele perguntou. Sasuke então percebeu que havia falado o que não devia.

- Ah, não, não tem... - Ele falava, pensando em alguma desculpa. - Só acho que... A Hyuuga não é tão forte assim, ela pode dar mais trabalho do que ajuda... - Sasuke falou.

- Hm... Hinata-chan é forte, não tem problema. Mas... É só por isso? - Naruto perguntou, parecendo meio decepcionado. O que Sasuke reparou.

- Sim, o-o que mais seria? - O Uchiha perguntou.

- Não sei... Parecia que você estava com ciúmes... - Naruto disse, falando as últimas palavras em um tom baixo. Sasuke se surpreendeu. Tá, Sasuke não havia ficado feliz em saber que Naruto iria à missão só com Hinata, pois o Uchiha sabia da paixão que a Hyuuga nutria pelo Uzumaki, mas isso não queria dizer que ele estava com ciúmes, não é?

- Eu, ciúmes? Hah, não, Naruto. - Sasuke falou. Sentiu-se um pouco mal, e também estranho, ao ver o olhar decepcionado do Uzumaki. Sentiu-se mais estranho ainda, ao pensar na hipótese te estar mesmo com ciúmes.

- Ah... Mas eu sei que você vai querer que eu volte logo! - Naruto falou, rindo.

Antes que Sasuke pudesse responder, o loiro já havia ido, e só voltaria quando pasasse um mês_. "Saudades...?",_ Sasuke pensava.

Naruto partiu para a missão naquela noite.

-

-

Um mês, era o tempo que Naruto iria ficar fora. Uma semana, era o tempo que já havia passado desde que Naruto tinha ido. Ficando desesperado, era o estado em que Sasuke se encontrava.

Já fazia uma semana que Sasuke não conseguia dormir e, por mais que o moreno tentasse fingir que não se importava, ele não conseguia pensar de pensar no loiro. _"Droga, aquela Hyuuga está com ele agora... Espera, porque eu to me importando com isso?"_

Sasuke estava ficando irritado consigo mesmo. Ele sempre considerou Naruto um cara irritante, então porque agora, que ele podia ter um mês de folga do loiro, ele não se sentia bem? Sasuke odiava admitir, mas quando Naruto ficava perto dele, o Uchiha se sentia feliz, por mais que brigasse com o loiro.

_"Eu... Estou com saudade dele?",_ Sasuke se perguntava pela milésima vez. Estava deitado em sua cama, tentando dormir. Ficou um tempo olhando para o teto, sem tentar lembrar de Naruto, para ver se dormia. Mas não conseguiu. O sono não vinha, e o loiro não saia de seus pensamentos. Cansado de tentar dormir em vão, o Uchiha sentou-se em sua cama.

Os dias foram passando, e a cada dia Sasuke se sentia mais... Triste, por não ter um certo loiro o irritando. O Uchiha estava surpreso com si mesmo, afinal, desde quando ele se importava tanto com o Uzumaki, para sentir tantas... Saudades? Era o que ele queria descobrir. Mas, naqueles dias, a única coisa que o moreno queria era que aquele mês passasse logo.

_/Flashback_

"_Tsc, no fundo, eu queria muito que você voltasse logo...", _Sasuke deu um sorriso rápido, "_E você voltou, e aquilo aconteceu..."_

**Fim da quarta noite.**

**--**

DESCULPEM MESMO PELA DEMORA. Eu já tenho a idéia de toda a fic, até o fim, toda pronta, só demorei pra passar porque, alem de eu ter ficado com uma preguiça da pqp, eu comecei a escrever outra fic, e, na hora de escrever a Quarta Noite, a imaginação não aparecia, ;-; Por isso, o capítulo tá extremamente minúsculo .. Mas enfim, tomara que gostem, apesar do tamanho micro Próximo capítulo eu vou tentar fazer melhor e nele, finalmente...! :D

Kissus :

Comentários

**Akane Kyo **Capítulos curtos são bons mesmo, assim quando eu não tenho imaginação eu não tenho que me matar muito pra escrever, mueheueheu ee apanha Mas então, tomara que vc goste da fic! -

**Le Haruno Sakura **Que bom que você tá gostando da fic. :3 SasuxNaru pode ser um pouco estranho por ser yaoi, mas é o casal yaoi mais fofo de naruto. 3 ;-; então, as perguntas:

1 – Eu resolvi não por muita gente na história porque eu queria fazer uma fic curta, que falasse dos dois e que fosse centrada nos pensamentos do Sasuke, e eu achei que, com vários personagens, a fic fosse ficar mais enrolada. :B Sem contar que eu acho que as cenas yaois sempre acontecem em segredo, e fica só entre o casal, então nem teria porque eu por os outros personagens de "ganso", ai eu só citei mesmo. XD

2 – Er, nada em especial. :B Aliás, foi estranho. XD Eu tava andando de carro, e ai do nada me veio essa idéia, e eu já comecei a pensar nos primeiros capítulos, depois eu só passei a idéia pro pc. XD (e minha memória é de velha, fraca pra caramba, eu fui anotando as idéias da fic em todo papel que eu achava pra não esquecer. :BBB)

Hehe, demorei tanto que acho que vc já deve ter morrido. :B' Mas então, tomara que vc goste! Kissus :3

**Huki **Um pouco dos dois. XD Ele é lerdo (bota lerdo nisso, ele ainda não percebeu que o Naruto gosta dele :B), mas as vezes ele percebe alguma coisa, mas não quer aceitar, ai se faz de bobo. :3

Ah, tomara que vc goste da fic! o/

**RockFighterGirl **XDDD Gomen pela demora, espero que vc goste do cap. O/

**Hyuuga Hinata – Pith **Nham, gomen, demorei muito mesmo. :B Juro que vou tentar não demorar nos próximos capítulos. ;-; Mas tomara que vc goste da fic! o/


	6. Quinta noite: Acidente?

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, infelizmente.**

**Casal: YAOI, SasukexNaruto**

**Falas: **

"_Blábláblá..." – Pensamentos_

"_-Blábláblá..." – Fala_

"_Sasuke e Naruto estavam juntos, apesar de ninguém saber disso. Sasuke então se lembra de sete noites em que esteve com o loiro e que o ajudaram a "descobrir" o amor que ele nutria pelo Uzumaki."_

**Sete noites com você**

**Quarta noite: Acidente?**

**/Flashback.**

Sasuke andava pelas ruas de Konoha, inquieto. Havia recebido de Sakura a notícia de que Naruto havia retornado da sua última missão. Sakura provavelmente não sabia o quanto Sasuke havia ficado feliz com aquela notícia, afinal, ele odiava admitir, mesmo que para si mesmo, mas ele estava com saudades do loiro. Muita saudade.

_"Aonde será que o Naruto está?"_, ele se perguntava, enquanto o procurava. Não queria perguntar a ninguém sobre o paradeiro do Uzumaki, não queria que ninguém soubesse o quanto ele havia sentido sua falta.

- Argh, porque esse desgraçado sempre some quando a gente quer ver ele? - Perguntou-se, irritado.

- Que desgraçado?

Aquela voz. _Naruto_. Sasuke logo se virou em direção aonde a voz vinha, e encontrou o loiro em cima de uma árvore. Naruto sorriu para Sasuke, que não pode deixar de fazer o mesmo.

- Hehe, sentiu minha falta, teme?

- Hah, você não sabe o quanto, dobe. - Sasuke disse, forçando um tom irônico na voz, por mais que o que ele tivesse dito fosse verdade.

Sasuke chegava a sentir um alivio por ver Naruto de volta. Naruto desceu da árvore e ambos ficaram parados, apenas se olhando.

- Voltou quando?

- Hoje, não faz muito tempo. Eu ia passar na sua casa, mas eu sei que você não agüentou a minha falta e veio me procurar. - Naruto disse, sorrindo.

- Não diga merda, Naruto. Só estava andando. Mas pelo visto sua missão foi fácil, você não se machucou.

- É, era bem chata. Eu e a Hinata-chan acabamos logo, só tivemos que ficar lá por precaução. Ai a gente passou a maior parte da missão conversando.

- Ah, conversando... - Sasuke disse meio irritado. Não gostava de pensar naquela cena. - Vamos, Naruto.

Sasuke mandou e, antes que Naruto pudesse falar qualquer coisa, o Uchiha saiu andando.

- Ahn? Ei, teme, espera! Pra onde você ta indo?

- Pra um lugar com menos gente. Essas pessoas falando o tempo todo me irritam. - Sasuke mentiu. A verdade era que havia sentido muita saudade do Uzumaki e, agora que ele havia voltado, queria poder passar um tempo com ele, sem que ninguém viesse conversar com Naruto.

Queria ficar só com Naruto naquele momento. É, Sasuke já havia chegado a conclusão de que estava enlouquecendo.

Chegaram a um lugar próximo a casa de Sasuke, num lugar aonde não havia ninguém. Só os dois. Sasuke subiu em uma árvore e se sentou, encostando-se no tronco e fechando os olhos. Naruto o imitou, agaichando-se e olhando o moreno.

- E então? - Naruto perguntou.

- O que é?

- Como andaram as coisas por aqui?

- Calmas. - Sasuke deu um sorriso. Não mentia, os dias ficavam realmente calmos quando Naruto não estava por perto.

_Calmos demais._

- Hmm, nada interessante?

- Não. - Falou, dando de ombros. Talvez tivesse acontecido alguma coisa importante nesse último mês, Sasuke não sabia. Não tinha prestado atenção. Os dias pareceram perder a graça enquanto Naruto não estava por perto, ficaram desinteressantes.

_Desinteressantes demais._

- Ah. - Um breve silêncio - que já existia, mas estava sendo quebrado pelas vozes dos dois - invadiu o lugar. - Ahn... Você não quer me perguntar nada?

- Perguntar o que?

- Não sei, sobre a missão, como foi... - Naruto dissia, meio sem jeito. E Sasuke parecia não entender o porquê dessa reação.

- Você já me falou sobre ela.

- Falei? - Ele não se lembrava de ter dado detalhes.

- Sim. Disse que foi fácil e que ficou - Sasuke pausou - conversando com a Hyuuga.

- Ah é, falei. - Naruto dizia, como se esperasse Sasuke falar algo.

- O que você espera que eu pergunte?

- Ahn... Sobre o que nós conversamos durante a missão?

- Não tenho interesse nisso. - Mentiu. Tinha interesse.

_Interesse demais._

- Nem um pouco?

- Não.

- Ah. - Naruto soltou um suspiro, decepcionado.

- Decepcionado?

- Um pouco... - Naruto disse, sincero.

O que fez Sasuke se surpreender. Não esperava aquela resposta do loiro. Abriu os olhos e observou Naruto, que pareceu desviar o olhar.

- Com o que? - Sasuke esperasse que Naruto fosse sincero novamente.

- Ahn... Sei lá. - Naruto corou levemente.

- Minha falta de interesse, é isso? - Sasuke perguntou. O silêncio de Naruto serviu como um sim para ele. - Por quê?

- Achei que você quisesse saber o que eu conversei com a Hinata-chan.

- Pra que eu iria querer saber? - Sasuke perguntou meio irritado. Não entendia aonde Naruto queria chegar.

- Eu... Iria querer saber. Sabe, se você fosse na missão.

- Isso não é novidade. Você é curioso, Naruto. E sabe que eu não sou assim. - Disse. Em parte, aquilo era verdade. Não se interessava pela vida das outras pessoas, não se sentia curioso para saber sobre elas. Mas era diferente com Naruto, não sabia por que, mas queria saber tudo que Naruto fazia ou pensava. Sua curiosidade sobre ele era grande.

_Grande demais._

- E além do mais - Sasuke continuou - Por que você quer tanto que eu pergunte sobre qual era o assunto da conversa de vocês?

- Já falei. Se fosse sobre você, eu iria querer saber.

- E por quê? - Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Naruto levantou-se, olhando para o lado oposto ao de Sasuke.

- Responde.

A voz repentina de Sasuke, depois de mais um minuto de silêncio, fez Naruto levar um susto e se desequilibrar da árvore. Quando ia cair, tentou se segurar no galho da árvore onde estavam sentados, mas acabou puxando Sasuke, levando-o também para o chão.

- Mas que merda, Naruto, seu idiota! - Pelo susto, Sasuke havia fechado os olhos. Levou um susto maior ainda quando os abriu e viu que Naruto havia caído por cima dele, e seus rostos estavam próximos.

_Próximos demais._

Eles se olhavam, sem pronunciar nada. Só ouvindo a respiração acelerada de Naruto. Sasuke reparou que o coração do loiro batia rápido.

_Rápido demais._

Sasuke não sabia o que fazer. Queria que Naruto saísse de cima dele, não gostava daquela sensação que estava sentindo, aquela sensação que ele não entendia e só o deixava confuso. Mas gostava daquilo, era uma sensação boa, até. Uma sensação confusa e boa.

_Confusa demais__._

_Boa demais._

Sasuke estava perdido demais nesses pensamentos para perceber que Naruto, diferente dele, havia feito alguma coisa. Algo que Sasuke não esperava. Naruto beijou Sasuke num ato tão rápido, que impediu o moreno de raciocinar, de o impedir. Mas Sasuke já havia recuperado sua consciência quando aprofundou o beijo, de uma forma meio insegura, mas com vontade.

Ele não entedia o porque daquele beijo fazer ele se sentir tão bem. Era alguma coisa nova, estranha e boa. Talvez aquilo nem fosse certo.

Ele não pensou nisso naquela hora. Talvez fosse um pequeno... _acidente._

**[/Flashback]**

- Nunca pensei que aquilo fosse tão bom...

**Fim da quinta noite.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

- quemerdaquemerdaquemerda. Desculpem por demorar tanto pra postar e ainda vir com esse capítulo fulera. ._. O outro vai ser melhor. Eu espero. :B


	7. Sexta noite: Louco?

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, infelizmente.**

**Casal: YAOI, SasukexNaruto**

**Falas: **

"_Blábláblá..." – Pensamentos_

"_-Blábláblá..." – Fala_

"_Sasuke e Naruto estavam juntos, apesar de ninguém saber disso. Sasuke então se lembra de sete noites em que esteve com o loiro e que o ajudaram a "descobrir" o amor que ele nutria pelo Uzumaki."_

**Sete noites com você**

**Sexta Noite: Louco?**

**/Flashback.**

Droga. Droga. Maldito acidente. Maldito Naruto. Maldita loucura. Por que ele havia gostado tanto daquele beijo?

Dois dias já haviam se passado desde a volta de Naruto, desde que eles se beijaram acidentalmente. Na hora - Mesmo que não quisesse admitir - ele havia gostado daquela sensação estranha, mas agora, dois dias, 48 horas depois, Sasuke já estava irritado consigo mesmo.

Era só um acidente, certo? Não iria acontecer novamente. E além do mais, aquilo era errado, não era? Eles não iriam ficar juntos. Para completar, amor era algo inútil na visão do Uchiha. Ele viveria sem ele. Então, porque Naruto não saia de sua cabeça, porque ele não parava de pensar no beijo e o pior, queria que aquilo acontecesse de novo? Se antes o Uchiha tinha alguma dúvida, agora sim ele tinha certeza de que estava louco.

Ele queria esquecer do beijo e de todas as estranhas sensações que ele havia causado. Mas como, se a toda hora a imagem de Naruto vinha a sua mente?

- Dobe maldito - Resmungou. Nessa hora, a campainha tocou e Sasuke já podia escutar a voz de Naruto ecoando pela sua casa. Sasuke sentiu uma ansiedade em ir ver Naruto, e isso já não era a primeira vez.

"_Pare de agir feito um louco, Sasuke."_ A insistência de Naruto em tocar a campainha, como se estivesse desesperado para falar com Sasuke o deixava mais ansioso. Mas o moreno não queria sentir todas essas coisas estranhas, não podia sentir. _"Acho melhor eu mandar ele ir embora."_

- O que você quer Naruto?

- Ah, oi! - Naruto parecia meio nervoso e Sasuke não pode deixar de sorrir em ver ele, mas logo fechou a cara - É que você sumiu esses dias, então eu vim.

- Bom, eu estou ocupado agora, então vá embora - Sasuke falou, no tom mais sério que conseguiu, tentando ignorar sua vontade de pedir que Naruto ficasse.

- Ocupado? Com o que?

- Deixa de ser curioso, Naruto. E me deixa em paz.

- Argh, porque você está tão mal-humorado, Teme?

- É o meu humor normal - Falou, apesar de que, sempre que estava com Naruto, seu humor melhorava rapidamente.

Sasuke já ia fechando a porta, quando Naruto a segurou, impedindo que Sasuke a fechasse.

- É por causa daquele dia?

- Que dia, Naruto? - Ele perguntou, irritado. Sabia muito bem de que dia o loiro falava.

- Você sabe, Sasuke. Do dia em que eu voltei da missão, bom, - Naruto sentiu seu rosto esquentar - do acidente.

- Ah. Aquilo foi só um acidente, não é?

- É, mas... Você não ficou irritado? Porque, se for, eu vim aqui para me desculpar por isso.

Se desculpar? Por quê? A verdade era que Sasuke havia gostado do "acidente". Mas ele não podia aceitar isso, nem para si mesmo.

- Esquece, foi uma coisa sem importância - Ele ia fechando a porta, mas novamente o loiro o impediu - Dá pra você ir embora, Naruto?

- Foi mesmo sem importância?

Sasuke o olhou, surpreso. Afinal, porque ele perguntava aquilo?

- É - Fez uma pausa - É claro. Você achou que eu ia me importar?

- Bom, se não se importou, porque você está tão diferente comigo? - Naruto parecia irritado, o que deixou o moreno surpreso.

- Não estou diferente. Só quero que você não me encha.

- É claro que está. Você não era tão chato do jeito que está sendo agora comigo, até eu voltar daquela missão. A gente só se viu um dia depois que eu voltei, que foi quando - Naruto corou e, mesmo tentando fingir que não se importava, Sasuke sentiu seu rosto corar - a gente se beijou. Se não foi isso, porque você ta assim?

- ME DEIXA EM PAZ, NARUTO - Sasuke levantou a voz, mostrando-se mais irritado o possível. Tudo aquilo era estranho para ele. Todas as sensações que ele estava sentindo após ter beijado Naruto, eram sensações que o Uchiha nunca havia sentido antes. E ele não agüentava se sentir tão confuso. O melhor jeito para pensar, então, era ficar um tempo longe de Naruto, por mais que, só de pensar nisso, Sasuke se sentisse mal, mas parece que o loiro não deixava.

- Eu só quero ficar um tempo aqui, na minha casa, SOZINHO. Eu não quero ouvir sua voz, não quero pensar em você e muito menos nesse... Beijo idiota. Será que dá para você colaborar com isso? - As palavras saiam rápido da boca do moreno, sem que ele tivesse intenção.

E só depois de falar elas é que ele viu que devia tê-las evitado.

- Tudo bem - Naruto respondeu - Se eu atrapalho tanto, eu vou.

- Hm, Naruto, não era bem isso que eu queria falar... - Espera. Porque Sasuke estava se desculpando?

- Cala a boca, Sasuke. Eu to indo, me desculpa se eu fui idiota o bastante para te dar esse "beijo idiota".

Naruto saiu, antes que o Uchiha pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa.

Sasuke fechou a porta e esperou. Esperava que a campainha tocasse e um Naruto orgulhoso aparecesse, pedindo desculpas de um jeito irritado, por saber que Sasuke não iria se desculpar. Ele nunca se desculpava quando os dois brigavam, nunca. Mas dessa vez, Sasuke sentia-se diferente. Confuso, irritado e... Mal, por ter falado aquilo para o loiro. Sentia-se mau por saber que tinha feito Naruto se sentir irritado, ou triste. Continuou esperando que Naruto voltasse, o que não aconteceu. E o Uchiha sabia o que tinha que fazer, sabia que tinha que ir se desculpar com Naruto e, no fundo, era o que ele queria. Queria ver Naruto, falar com ele - Dessa vez sem ser tão grosso - pedir desculpas e... Sasuke queria beijá-lo?

- AH, MAS QUE MERDA, NARUTO! - Gritou. O que era aquilo? Querer beijar Naruto?! E essa vontade aumentava cada vez mais.

Sasuke estava louco. Ele tinha certeza disso. Lembrou-se de uma conversa que havia tido com Naruto.

_"- E se esse gostar for diferente? _

_- Diferente? - Sasuke perguntou._

_- É... Sabe, um homem gostar de outro... O que você acha?!?_

_- Co-Como?! _

_- Você entendeu, teme... Dois homens se gostarem..._

_- Não fale bobagens, Naruto. Gostar de alguém já é um problema, imagine gostar de alguém do mesmo sexo? Isso é idiotice."_

Idiotice. Bom, talvez isso fosse estranho. Mas não uma idiotice. Talvez fosse algo até comum. Talvez até Sasuke pudesse estar sentindo isso... _Espera._

- Será que eu... Gosto do Naruto?

**[/Flashback]**

- Eu me perguntei aquilo a noite inteira, mas eu até que já tinha a resposta. E não era uma idiotice, afinal.

**Fim da sexta noite.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Até que enfim! Só mais uma noite e eu finalmente acabo essa fic. *-* To emocionada, até AHUSHUAU XD Enfim, obg todo mundo que ta lendo até aqui e espero que gostem do capítulo... Falta mais um!

**- Respondendo algumas reviews. (:**

**Nessah – **Que bom que você gostou do beijo, eu achei que ele tinha ficado tão ruinzinho. Ah, obg! :D Tomara que você goste do capítulo, kissus :*

**Camis – **AHUSHUA que bom que você gostou! Não consegue parar de sorrir? Cuidado senão vão achar que você pois botox '-' (Ok, foi sem graça q)

**Danyela49 - **AHUSHUAHSA que bom que vc gostou! :D Ah pow, o Sasuke não é emo... Só um pouco, talvez D: Enfim, amo ele de qualquer jeito ;;

**Sir Ezquisitoh – **HUAHSUHUAU ok, eu pensei merda com isso G_G

Obg todo mundo que mandou review. 3 *O*


	8. Sétima noite: Com você?

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, infelizmente.**

**Casal: YAOI, SasukexNaruto**

**Falas: **

"_Blábláblá..." – Pensamentos_

"_-Blábláblá..." – Fala_

"_Sasuke e Naruto estavam juntos, apesar de ninguém saber disso. Sasuke então se lembra de sete noites em que esteve com o loiro e que o ajudaram a "descobrir" o amor que ele nutria pelo Uzumaki."_

**Sete noites com você**

**Sétima Noite: Com você?**

**/Flashback.**

Ele não acreditava. Chegava a ser rídiculo. Sasuke havia chegado a conclusão de que realmente _amava_ Naruto, mas não conseguia acreditar. Aquilo, ou melhor, o sentimento que ele sentia pelo loiro era diferente. Novo, porque ele nunca havia amado alguém daquela forma. Estranho, afinal, não é todo mundo que se apaixona por alguém do mesmo sexo e, acima de tudo, diferente. Diferente de tudo que o Uchiha já havia sentido.

Sasuke já havia amado. Sua família, seus poucos amigos e até mesmo seu irmão. Mas não daquela forma. Nunca desejou ter alguém só para si. Nunca quis alguém com tanta intensidade. Nunca quis beijar alguém. Nunca nem sequer pensou nessas coisas. Chegava até a ficar confuso. Chegou a pensar que estava louco, mas aquela idéia já havia sido descartada. Afinal, amar Naruto podia ser estranho, mas não impossível.

As olheiras, o mau-humor acima do normal e a impaciência revelavam uma noite mal dormida. Pensando _nele_. Desejando _ele_.

Sasuke levantou-se de sua cama - Que não havia sido desmanchada, afinal, ele não tinha conseguido dormir - e se trocou. Sasuke podia se sentir estranho, mas ele sabia que gostava do Uzumaki, e não ia aguentar ficar brigado com ele. Resolveu sair de casa, quando já estava escurecendo. Diferente de todas as outras brigas, dessa vez era ele quem deveria se desculpar. Saiu procurando Naruto, perguntando

as pessoas. Uma dela disse que o loiro não havia saido da casa dele o dia inteiro. Sasuke decidiu ir até lá.

A casa de Naruto estava com as luzes apagadas, mas Sasuke sabia que ele estava em casa. Não bateu na porta, sabia que Naruto não iria atender, então resolveu entrar por uma janela sem fazer barulho.

Encontrou Naruto dormindo, desajeitado e não pode deixar de sorrir. Ele devia estar dormindo o dia inteiro. Entrou no quarto da casa – que era menor que a sua, mas ainda sim confortável - e ficou observando o loiro. Sentia-se mal por estar brigado com ele, também sentia vontade de beijá-lo. Sorriu, balançando-o.

- Hm... - Murmurou Naruto, virando-se de lado. Novamente Sasuke o balançou, chamando-o em voz alta. Sasuke? - Perguntou, com uma voz baixa e sem abrir os olhos.

- Eu mesmo.

O loiro abriu os olhos, surpreso, sentando-se na cama num impulso.

- Por que você tá aqui?

- Preciso falar com você.

- Eu não quero falar com você. - Naruto disse, parecendo lembrar-se do outro dia. Levantou-se, entrando no banheiro.

- _Eu_ quero falar com você, Naruto. – Sasuke disse, olhando para a porta fechada.

Sem receber uma resposta, o Uchiha sentou-se na cama bagunçada. Iria esperar.

10 minutos se passaram desde que Naruto entrou no banheiro e Sasuke esperava. Sabia que Naruto só estava esperando que o moreno, impaciente, dessistisse de esperá-lo.

- Eu não vou ir embora daqui. - Sasuke suspirou.

Escutou algo cair no banheiro. Riu baixo. Esperou mais um pouco e Naruto saiu, vestido, sem-graça e um pouco irritado.

- O que você quer?

- Me desculpar pelo que eu te disse ontem. - Sasuke disse. - Eu estava irritado.

- Bom, eru percebi. Só não contava que você descontasse tudo em mim.

- A culpa era sua! - O moreno disse sem pensar.

Naruto pareceu meio surpreso por um tempo, depois olhou para baixo, meio envergonhado e triste.

- Por causa daquele beijo "inútil" e "idiota", não é?

- Isso. - O Uzumaki desviou o olhar do de Sasuke, que mantinha os seus fixos sob os do loiro. - Eu não consegui parar de pensar naquilo.

Naruto pareceu não entender. Sasuke suspirou. Odiava rodeios, mas falar o que ele queria para Naruto era mais díficil do que ele havia imaginado.

- Bom, eu me irritei porque você, aquele beijo e aquela noite não saiam da minha cabeça. – Sasuke sentiu seu rosto aquecer um pouco, mas não o suficiente para deixá-lo corado.

- Me desculpe por isso.

- Espera! Não terminei. - Sasuke o interrompeu.

- Eu só fiquei irritado porque eu não conseguia aceitar que estava gostando de você. Mas eu gosto. Eu amo você. - O moreno falava calmo, apesar do pouco nervosismo que sentia.

- Me desculpa por ontem, Naruto.

- Eu também. Gosto de você. Achei que você me odiava por causa daquele beijo.

- Eu? Só me irritei porque gostar de alguém, de um homem, é uma coisa que eu nunca senti antes.

- Ah... Tudo bem, se você não quiser levar isso para frente. As pessoas não gostam.

Sasuke riu.

- Naruto. - Ele se aproximou do loiro. - Você realmente acha que eu me _importo_ com o que os outros vão pensar? Eles não são nada.

Naruto sorriu. Deu um passo para trás e, distraído, acabou tropeçando no lençol que estava no chão. Agarrou-se a camisa de Sasuke que, surpreso, não segurou o loiro, fazendo com que novamente um caísse em cima do outro.

Com os rostos próximos.

Como da última vez.

Sasuke o beijou.

Separaram-se e, com os rostos ainda próximos, Naruto perguntou:

- Isso foi um acidente?

Sasuke sorriu.

- Não. Dessa vez não.

**[/Flashback]**

- Ei, Sasuke!- O moreno ouviu alguém o chamar.

Reconheçeu logo a voz. Naruto. Desceu da árvore, rápido. - Desculpa a demora, encontrei a Sakura-chan no caminho e ela queria me seguir para ver se te encontrava. - Disse, com um certo ciúmes. - Ai precisei despistar ela. Sasuke não falou nada. Pressionou o corpo de Naruto contra a parede e o beijou com intensidade, sendo correspondido assim que Naruto permitiu que o moreno aprofundasse mais o beijo.

Não sabiam para onde iam. Sabiam o que iam fazer. As noites eram tão compridas...

**im da sétima noite.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Foi mal a demora, mas eu até que enfim acabei a fic. *-* Obrigada pelas reviews e tal, falando nisso, foi de uma delas que eu tirei a idéia pro fim da fic. :B

Comentaram bastante pedindo lemon e tal, então, _se_ eu conseguir fazer algo que eu ache decente, eu faço um epílogo com lemon. Se não, não sei nem se vou fazer um epílogo. Se contentem com isso por enquanto q

Bjs :*


End file.
